ultimatedcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman, Man of Steel
Superman, Man of Steel ''is a movie planned for a 2013 release. It will be written by Paperluigi ttyd, Sci100, and Rocket. More info will be released as it nears its release, currently scheduled for Summer 2013. Possible Plot ''After being sent to Earth to escape the destruction of his home world, Krypton, Kal-El, who takes on the human identity of Clark Kent, is thrown into a modern society far more advanced than his home world. After spending years studying as a student, Clark Kent meets an US Air Force Captain named Nathaniel Adams, who befriends Kent. Adams gets sent away for two-weeks after recovering from an injury. A day later, the two are walking late at night when they see a burglary taking place. They try to stop it, but the policy arrive and think they are the burglars. Adams is court martialled, and sentenced to 10 years for charges of Murder, Assault, and Arson. Kent gets sentanced to only 8 years as he wasn't in the Air Force. The two break out after only a few days in prison. They are chased to a local factory and they escape, but Adams finds suspicious paper left on the floor by a scientist. The paper is a lead to a secret government experiment. Adams goes to the location and volunteers to be the test patient. The experiment goes correctly and Adams becomes a man covered in silver metal with the ability to shoot energy blasts, as well as other various powers. Adams, along with Kent, and an inteligent robot weapon codenamed Red Tornado to infiltrate a facility in the Soviet Union to sabotage their plans. The three discover that a Soviet company named Cadmus has stolen data and materials not only from the experiment that gave Adams his powers, but also from a secret cloning project conducted in DC. They find the unit of soldiers just like Adams training, and Kent accidently makes himself noticable, starting a fight. They quickly defeat the Adams-like soldiers, but during the battle, the scientists knockout Kent and use him to create a clone. The next day, Adams and Tornado return and break Kent out of the facility, but they get caught by a half-human clone of Superman, codenamed Project: Superhuman. They defeat the clone, who agrees to join their side. After they have left, the head of Cadmus, Lex Luthor, walks in and looks upset. He talks to the leader of the Soviet Union, who says the Americans have gone to far. He says that in 24 hours, he will bomb America 10 times over. The four heroes decide to officially become superheroes, with Kent becoming Superman, Adams becoming Captain Atom, and the clone becoming Superboy. They are ready to go to the Soviet Union when troops from the Soviet Union arrive in Washington D.C. The army is called in and the superheroes join the fight as well. Luthor and the leader of the Soviet Union soon arrive as well. The leader of the Sovet Union takes the President hostage while Luthor prepares his weapon, a massive hulk-buster robot with full weapon systems and kryptonite. Adams and Tornado fight Luthor while Kent and the clone sneak into the White House and aprehend the leader of the Soviet Union. Luthor comes in a frees the leader of the Sovet Union, throwing him into the sky where a plane is waiting. They catch him in the plane and head as fast as they can away from the US. Now, with the first nuke about 10 minutes away, the fight continues. The kryptonite is disabled and all four heroes manage to defeat and aprehend Luthor. Superman flies into the air and redirects the missile deep into outer space with a minute to spare. The leader of the Soviet Union calls off the attack, and the US celebrates its victory. Meanwhile, a secret government agent from another project has gone missing, with an alien remaining in the last place he was seen. Cast *Tom Welling - Superman/Clark Kent (also played Superman in the TV show Smallville) *Terry O'Quinn - Lex Luthor *Dylan Minette - Superboy *Michael Emerson - Captain Atom/Nathanial Adams Category:Movie